


Arrow

by Lastavica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arrow Necklace, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Stark Tower, captain america 2, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the morning I saw certain production photos from Captain America 2. As soon as I saw that tiny arrow necklace on Natasha, I had to write this.
> 
> It's just a one shot as tiny and simple as that necklace.
> 
> :D

"Nat, take this."

There is no box, no ceremony, Just Clint opening his hand in mine.

The floors roll past us one by one. Ding. ...Ding. ...Ding.

What feels like a small trail of liquid falls into my palm. It's a silver chain. Before I look at it closer, I look back at him. His greyish eyes are smiling at me. His mouth is barely following, but he is smiling. His eyes motion back to my hand, so I pick up the chain, his small gift. It's the thinnest silver chain. Besides the clasp, it is connected to itself by the tiniest silver arrow. As it lays across my fingers, I rub my thumb over the little arrow. I know I've begun to smile. He does these things, for me.

I look up to say something, and he's met me with a kiss.


End file.
